


Black Impala

by WoodiestComic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cursed Dean, Dean is a reaper... kind of, Gen, Reaper Dean, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Death make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Impala

Have you ever heard about the legend of a young prince who was out hunting and met Death? If so, then you probably know that Death told him that if he won against him in a hunting contest, Death would get to decide his fate. However if the prince won, he would be able to decide Death’s. Being an ignorant bastard and a complete idiot, the prince said yes. Death won and his prize was that the prince would have to work for him for all eternity, collecting the souls of dying mortals and bring them to where they belong. It’s an interesting bedtime story, but not half as interesting as the one I’m about to tell you.

There once was a man, a hunter much like your mother. His name was Dean Winchester, like the rifle. When Dean was only four, he watched his mother get killed by a demon and his father swore revenge on the vicious creature. Life just went downhill for Dean after that day. Before anyone knew what was happening, John had taken the boys and his beautiful black impala and set off to hunt down anything evil he could fine. Now, John wasn’t exactly the perfect father figure after his wife died, so it was up to Dean to take care of and raise his little brother Sam. The two brothers grew up into the hunting life, but Sam was always such a rebel. One day, he left his family to go to college to live his own life. John was furious and Dean was scared if something were to happen to his brother.

Years passed, and Dean always kept a close look on his little brother. Until the day his father went missing. Now, there is one thing Dean just can’t handle. In fact, he’s been so afraid of it ever since his mother died and his father started hunting. He was afraid of being left alone. So the young hunter went to Sam and begged him for help with finding their dad. Reluctantly the brother agreed, but swore he would go straight back to his own life as a lawyer wanna-be. This didn’t happen however, when Sam’s girlfriend died by the hands of the same demon that killed his mother when he was a baby.

Now Dean was stuck with two revenge-driven and very dangerous men who never seemed to notice when something happened to him. But Dean was a broken man, and he thought to himself that a fighting family was better than no family at all.

To cut it short: They finally tracked down the demon after it killed their father and took his soul to hell. Dean used a special gun named “the colt” and shot the demon, killing it instantly. However this was after Dean had sold his own soul when Sam died in his arms.

For a whole year, the two of them were fighting off demons and ghosts and even gods. But it all came to an end when Dean’s time was up and the demons collected their main prize. For thirty years Dean fought against the razor, but sadly it was a losing battle. For thirty years he was a tortured victim, and for ten years he was torturer himself.

Enter Castiel, the angel who saved Dean’s soul from the pit and would later fall from heaven to protect his newly acquired friends. With the help of the angels, who turned out to be even worse than Dean thought, the demons managed to free Lucifer from his cage in hell. The apocalypse was on, and the Winchester brothers were the main pieces in a deadly game of world domination. The angels wanted a fight between Michael and Lucifer, and Dean had been picked to act as Michael’s vessel. Now we come to the interesting part. Lucifer raised the four horsemen from their own prisons and this is where the story really begins.

The horsemen’s rings were the keys to stopping the apocalypse without either Sam nor Dean having to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. Or so they thought. Now, there’s no need to tell you that Death had quite a few disagreements with the hell against heaven plan. Mainly because he was bound to do Lucifer’s bidding. So Death sets up a plan. He gave his ring willingly to Dean and the two brothers managed to trap both Lucifer and Michael in the cage. But at a great cost.

Sam had jumped into the pit with Lucifer inside of him. Castiel had returned to heaven and was fighting a civil war against his family, leaving Dean all by himself. Dean suffered a great loss and he tried everything to get his brother back. He tried making deals with demons and angels alike, but nothing worked.

Then he remembered the pale rider who’d so willingly given him the ring. It took months, but Dean finally found a spell to summon Death.

Now, Dean wasn’t really on Death’s good side mostly because of the many times he’d gotten away from him. However, Death had to admit that there was something quite spectacular about a human that got away from him, especially so many times. So when summon by said human, Death just couldn’t resist showing up. And when he did, no surprise met him. Dean begged and pleaded that his brother would be returned from the cage, but Death said no. He thought it was as easy as that and was preparing to go when Dean promised he would do anything Death asked of him if only his brother was brought back.

It might come as a surprise that Death is in fact a huge fan of games and contests. Remember the prince? Well, Death turned to Dean and said: “You will join me in a hunting contest. If you win, I shall free your brother. However if you lose, I shall reap your soul and you will never see your brother again” And of course Dean agreed without hesitation.

And as you might have predicted, Death won. No one knows what made Death change his mind, I don’t even think God knows. Maybe he just had a weakness for this young hunter, who had lost so many ever since he was a child. Or maybe he was just bored. But none the less, Death changed his mind. He told Dean that he was willing to save his brother if, and only if, Dean would give himself in servitude to Death and forever listen to only one voice. Dean couldn’t believe he’d been given a second chance, although this one was at a much greater cost. Dean agreed, and asked Death if he could meet his brother one last time before going. Death reluctantly agreed and told him that Sam would be at the place his mother and father were buried in one week.

Death always keeps his word, and this time was no exception. When Dean showed up one week later at the cemetery, Sam was standing there looking confused and dazed. Dean ran over and caught his brother in a hug. Sam tried to ask questions, but Dean refused him to. Instead he repeated the words that would echo through time itself. “It’s going to be okay, Sammy”

And with those words, Dean turned his back on his brother for the last time. Death was waiting in his impala, admiring the beauty of the night black beast. With Death at his side Dean drove off towards his new fate. Death claimed him, cast him out of the world of the living and marked his soul to forever belong to him. Dean would only listen to one being, and one being only. And that being was Death.

They say that Dean is still out there, collecting souls for his master. They say that whenever he is near, you will hear the engine of a black chevy 1967 impala drawing closer and closer till the day you die. He will wait for you in the car, and if you don’t enter, he will take you by force. One day he will come for you, and I beg you to go willingly because Dean no longer knows mercy, no longer knows loss. He only knows Death, and it is the only thing he cares about.

Remember children, that I love you very much. But Mommy has to go now.

There’s a black impala waiting for me outside…  

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a thing that came to mind when I read the story about the prince. And I was like... yeah... I'll do this thing really quick! Took me like... a few minutes. Hope it's not as bad as I think it is.


End file.
